One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 3
The Bloody Fang Pirates along with Roku, Rosa, and Swizzz make heir way through the cave. Deep inside there is a line full of people. "Whats going on?" Asked Hayley. She grabbed a random guy out of the line. "Whats going on here?" "A race. This is the line to sign up lady." He pushed her off and got back in line. "Rude." Exclaimed Hayley. "You did just randomly yank him out of line." Jericho got at the end of the line. "Y'all coming?" Hayley approached and so did Tatiana and D. "Grace? Sierra? Chi?" "No. We're not getting involved." Explained Chi. "Besides, I'll just slow you down." "Well please move out the way." Asked Roku. "Cause I wanna enter." He jumped in the line and waved for Rosa and Swizzz to join him. "Come on! It'll be fun!" "Sorry Roku. But we gotta remain diligent." Explained Swizzz. "Chrono may strike at any given moment. We can't let out guard down." "Oh just get your ass in the damn line!" Ordered Rosa as she dragged him into it. "MAKE WAY, SUPER CHAMPION OF THE WORLD COMING THROUGH!" Rosa, remembering the voice, turned around, and fault faced. "Oh crap... Beta." - "A pirate race?" Hyperion, Drew, George, and Georgina, were drinking tea with Brog and Selena. Hyperion sipped his tea. "Who's in it?" "I'm guessing pirates." Replied Gale. "Don't be a smartass!" Hyperion sipped his tea again. "Well it sounds like fun. I can't wait!" "Hyperion, I don't think we're allowed to enter." Drew stated. "It is a Pirate Race." "Indeed. Pirates, you kno what's the worse part?! People enjoy it. A pirate phase, where young teenagers enjoy pirates. Hell, you know what I found?" He threw a magazine at Drew, and he looked at it. "The pirate magazine. Also, over 600 pirate crews will be in the race, with a prize of 5 hundred million , and lastly, about 5 super rookies will be in the race." Georgiana, looked to Brog. "Who?" "Tack, Riker, Xander, Zox, and Lionies." Hyperion cracked his knuckles. "Riker. Oh I remember that name too well." Gale, Georgiana, and Drew looked at Hyperion. "Really? Then I guess we have to go." Gale stood up. "What're we waiting for? Let's go crash a party." - The two crews made it to the inside of the cave. Kent and Tack took the lead. "So what've you been up to Tack? Anything new?" "We fought ninjas, robots, cow woman, boxers, a flower guy, who joined us, an iron boat, a spider woman, a half man half horse, fought a lobster guy, and a warlord. Oh yeah, I'm some... Super rookie now, or something. So, you? Any cool adventures? I asked Rangton, but he had books, and I hate reading. Manson always tried to teach me, but I couldn't pay attention. Tobias was more fun, because he didn't try to teach me." "You're a Super Rookie?! Awesome!! I haven't been up to much as you. But since we last met, I participated in a pirate free for all, raided Mariejois, kidnapped a Celestial Dragon, fought admirals and pacifistas and got my bounty up higher." "Wow! I only understood that last part! But, this could be cool! A race, for pirates! I hope you meet some of my friends. I have a friend named Jakk, and he's dumb! Real dumb! Also, I'm friends with Riker." "Riker? That jerk who tried to kill us?" "Yeah." "Should we trust him?" "Nope." - "MAKE WAY, THE BETA MAN IS HERE!" Beta, walks past, and a few pirates step away. One pirate captain, whispers to another. "That's the delta destroyer, the guy who helped bust a warlord! He's probaly one of the most dangerous guys here!" Rosa, slaps Beta in the face, and Beta looks to her. "R...r... Rosa!" "Hi Beta. What've you been doing? Cause everyone here is scared to death of you." "N...nothing much... Fell a warlord or two... So, you joining?" "Maybe." "Well then... I'll root for ya..." Reck, signs a paper, and does a peace sign to Beta. "We're in! Oh, Rosa, and that Swazz guy. Oh, and some other guy." Roku, looking at everyone, shrugged. "So, Rosa, who are these guys?" Swizzz' hands fidget around. "My name is Swizzz!! How could you remember her but not me?" "Because I'm better than you. And this is Roku." Rosa flipped her hair. "He's not that bright but he's quite loyal." "Yo! How're you?" Roku leaned closer to Beta. "What kind of past do you have with Rosa?" He whispered. "So Beta..do you remember me?" Asked Jericho. "Wait your turn!" Barked Roku. "Not til he answers my question." "Nothing. She just scares me. A lot. Like a wife. Also, their was a woman with you... Where'd she go?" Jericho, looking around, slapped his face. "Sisters..." - Chrono, panicked, when he saw a puddle. He was a woman! Sexy, but a woman! What the heck! A cloaked man, overlooked Chrono, and he looked up. "Chrono, you being a woman is the least of your problems. Don't help me, and you could be something a lot worse." "Who the hell are you? And how do you know who I am?" "Come with me. And all will be revealed." He held out his hand. Chrono looked down at it and grabbed on. - A boat, appeared on the shore, and a few men got out. One of them, stepped ahead, and he looked up, at the cave. "Hmm... This should be fun." Riker, and his crew, walked ahead. - The Attack and Gear Pirates make it to the depths of the cave. "This line is too long." Kent complained. "How can I follow a guy that complains?" Asked a familiar voice Kent looked up and saw Jericho. "Jericho! How'd you get here?" "Chrono." He turned around. "Look who else is here." "Rosa! Roku! Swizzz! Beta! Wow. I guess everyone is here." "We'll not everyone. Hayley just took off somewhere. She should be nearby." Raion teleported in front of Jericho. His eyes were huge. "Where is she?!" He looked up at the the girls behind him. "Are they in her crew?" Jericho nodded. "You lucky bastard!!" "Well well well." Caramel, was on top of Kent's head, and he grinned under neath his mask. "So, we meet again! Kent, my boy." Caramel, lifts his hand, and he holds Jericho's sister like she was a kitten, by the scruff of her neck. "Get off now.." Kent growled. "Aww..whats wrong?" He taunted. Hayley grabbed onto Caramel's arm. "Let me go!" She ordered as she flipped above him and landed behind Kent while pulling him down. She held onto his arm and put her foot on his chest. "Who're you?!" "Thank you." Kent said towering over Caramel. "He's a Betrayal obsessed, sadistic, clown." "Hey, I take offense at that part where you... No, wait, you nailed it! I once nailed a man, with nails. He screamed~. But, of course, all good things have to end. Like this!" He twists his body, and is immediately over Hayley, with her foot at his throat, and his hand at her throat. He laughs, and Jericho grabs his shoulder. "We meet again. Clown boy." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters